gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:FIB Helicopter
Merge with Frogger? This is actually Trevor's Frogger but with a missing livery. It's not a beta vehicle and it does appear in game. The only thing that is beta about it is that it was cut from a mission. Using a save editor, you can change the livery of Trevor's helicopter: 0 = No livery, FIB marking. 1 = Trevor Phillips Enterprises graffiti sprayed over the FIB symbol. 23:21, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Maybe,i don't know,i think Trevor's Frogger is a different one,cause i didn't ever see that helicopter in the game,it looks different from the one used in Three's company, and also somebody PLEASE REMOVE THIS ARTICLE FROM THE "UNCONTROLLABLE VEHICLES" CATEGORY,THANK YOU! (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:33, July 12, 2014 (UTC)) : I can see where you're coming from with the merging idea and in favour of it, given that the FIB livery may just be a permutation of the original Frogger livery that isn't used in-game. I'll examine the case and make necessary adjustment once a decision has been reached. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:36, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Variant or Beta? :: Rekindling this debate in light of recent talk. :: To me, this is clearly not a Beta vehicle, it's just a skin/livery (that didn't end up being used) on a standard Frogger. As those who have used save editors tell us, the FIB livery is still present on the TPE Frogger, just buried and not visible in game at any time. smurfy (coms) 21:04, January 9, 2015 (UTC) To clear this up a bit here's some information about the Frogger variants. *There are two Frogger models. Only TWO (that means the Lifeguard Helicopter is a load of crap and shouldn't have it's page at all as it's only a repainted Frogger). These are "frogger" and "frogger2" (there are also two _hi models ("frogger_hi" and "frogger2_hi") - all vehicles have them so they're not really considered to add on model count. It's basically a high quality model) *This helicopter IS the TPE helicopter. There are two liveries "0" and "1" - "0" is the default livery; FIB, and "1" is the alternate livery; TPE. This helicopter appears in game - it's just the livery itself that is unused. Having a page just for an unused 512x256/256x128 texture is really unnecessary - it could be all mentioned in the variants section anyway. 21:42, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I'll vote for yes in this one. (talk) 21:53, January 9, 2015 (UTC) This is a difficult case for me because I don't think the FIB Helicopter is Trevor's helicopter. Yes they have the same paintjob but the livery isn't seen. Other than that, it isn't used and therefore doesn't deserve a page. The Lifeguard Helicopter is no variant either. Just because it shows up flying over the beaches, it isn't obtainable nor is it used by lifeguards. ( ) 22:03, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Added a voting section (would have added a poll but some people can vote whatever without giving their two cents). Let's discuss it further in the meantime. 22:11, January 9, 2015 (UTC) The case is, the vehicle is in fact the same as Trevor's Frogger, if you manage to spawn it, you'll see that in every single aspect, both are the same, same with Lifeguard Seashark and "Newsvan" (talk) 22:16, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Been a while, most votes are yes, so added a redirect to main Frogger page. 16:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - 22:11, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *'Neutral' - ( ) 22:12, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 *'Yes '- (talk) 22:14, January 9, 2015 (UTC) *Yes - smurfy (coms) 22:28, January 9, 2015 (UTC)